


First Sight

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: This is just a collection of scenes that I’ve been a part of in my life and I think they’d be hilarious to put the marvel characters instead of my friends or strangers as the people who witnessed them.





	1. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> So backstory for this chap. A couple of my friends and I made bank babysitting and working one spring and we decided to be indulgent with groceries. We were just being totally silly and a wee bit childish that day. The car is mine, or used to be, a cherry red Chrysler Sebring convertible.

Steve Rogers 

The first time Steve Rogers sees her, he’s in the grocery store, cart full of healthy snacks and veggies, he’s glancing down at his list. And when he looks back up, there she is. 

She’s sitting in a shopping cart like a child, legs folded under her, the flip flops on her feet barely holding on as she lounges back toward the friend pushing the cart. Grapes dropped into her mouth, there’s chip bags, pizza rolls, pop tarts and frozen pizzas surrounding her form that’s wearing shorts and a tank top. 

Her smile is wide as another friend drops some fruits into the cart on top of her and she gets another grape to her mouth painted in purple lipstick. Long hair flowing around her shoulders and heart shaped pink sunglasses on her nose as she laughs softly.

He’d assume teenager, but the alcohol bottles nestled between her thighs say otherwise to her age. Red solo cups to her side and packages of paper plates and towels piled under her in the wire tray. 

They’re not paying attention, having too much fun seeing how much they can pile on top of their friend to completely cover her. The cart knocks gently into Steve’s, just a tap, but enough that the girl pushing the cart gasps and the one walking beside it walks straight into the metal shelving. 

There’s some embarrassed laughter and apologies and Steve smiles and nods them on their way. Catching a glimpse of them whispering at the register while they pay for everything in cash, big bills. Eyes narrowing as they tip a bagger to load everything into the trunk of a very expensive looking convertible sports car. 

The car hadn’t left yet as Steve went to his own car and started to load up the groceries. Footsteps approached and Steve glanced up as they stopped by his trunk where he was standing. 

“Umm, look I’m sorry sir, if me and my friends acted rude or anything to you earlier, it was an accident we ran into your cart and all.” Steve straightened and found pale eyes looking at him, the pink glasses pushed up to pull her bangs from her face. 

“It’s alright, no harm done. Thank you for apologizing though, not many would do that.” She shrugs and smiles at him.

“We may be ridiculous sometimes but manners are important, even when acting like a kid. Sorry again sir.” She smiles and starts to walk away, instead of opening the car door, she jumps up and into the back seat. Flicking her sunglasses down as the car pulls from the parking lot. 

Steve goes back to placing the bags back in his trunk and pauses. There’s a small card sticking out from one of the grocery bags. It’s a silly thing, a dinosaur shaped note, an apology written in ink on the inside. With her name and number.


	2. Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was OBSESSED (and still am I’ll admit it) with LMFAO. Their songs ruled my later years of high school and I sweated blood to get that stupid effing dance down. I got caught one day practicing... 
> 
> P. S. I know this isn’t his “scene” but Bucky wearing bright colors and dancing makes me happy. So suck it

Bucky

Now Bucky, Bucky first sees her alone in one of the gyms at the co pound. It’s late at night, he can’t sleep and his body is restless as hell. He’s hoping to find some solace in a gym to practice his movements and work on some newer, smoother moves Natasha had been teaching him lately.

But the gym is occupied. There’s a deep bass playing on the stereo system and the equipment is all moved out of the way so there’s more floor room than anything. Long hair pulled into two braids, locks tight and hanging over her shoulders to her chest from the flat billed hat on her head, pulled low to to hide her eyes. Her feet were moving her body all over her floor without her seeming to ever lift her heel from the surface. Hips and elbows twitching as the bass thrums inside the gym. Bare arms are sweat slick as she moves and thrusts. 

He stands there until the song seems to edge off and she strikes a final pose before letting her body relax and she’s panting heavily, hands on her hips as she breaths in long gasps. When he goes inside she doesn’t even look up, but he sees how there’s a half twitch in her steps when she does notice him standing near the entrance. 

She just flicks her gaze toward him and strikes out her hand, palm open toward him. He raises a dark brow but steps warily toward her. There’s a thrumming beat now tarting to flow through the gym, she’s not even talking. She makes a movement, a twitch of the feet and arms seeming to flail. 

There’s challenge in her eyes alight with north and he blushes pink as he tries to copy her. She only smirks and does it again, slower. He mimics it better the next time so she adds more, makes it faster. He’s not sure how, but within an hour she has the winter soldier dancing almost perfectly to the party rock anthem, LMFAO playing strong on the sound system. And he’s fucking loving every moment of it. 

Soon his everyday clothes change a little bit, he stops wearing Steve’s choice of efficient clothes. The plain shirts and monochromatic colors no longer offering him any kind of wish to wear them. There’s solid bright colored ,shirts in oranges, red and blues. His pants no longer filled with weapons and heavy from blades he doesn’t need to carry constantly. Sneakers are a must and he really only wears them in the gym or while running, but the laces are pink and green. There’s a tiny braid hidden in his hair by his right ear and when he pulls his mass of dark locks into a bun it sticks out. 

He meets her every Tuesday and Friday for a dance lesson, dinner and a movie. It’s to the point some of the other Avengers come to watch them, his movements are smooth and full of life as he dances with her. He feels alive and like he can conquer the world as he moves across the floor and holds her close. He’s so happy he caught sight of her dancing that day.


	3. Demi-God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self indulgent. I do not like wine, at all. But I do love to read curled up by a window. And I can dream of Loki sitting and talking philosophy with me. (P. S. The language is Latin and I can in fact read Latin)

Loki

The mischievous god finds her one day, tucked into a lounge with the sun shining down on her from the floor to cuing windows. A book in her hand, wine glass close to empty but the bottle is right there ready to fill it back again. 

He’s trying to stay out of trouble, exploring the compound while Thor visits with the Avengers. Deciding on rules for new Asgard and whole slew of other things Loki honestly didn’t care about at the moment. He was bored, not wanted in the meetings and that was fine with him. Exploring seemed to be in his favor, as the woman he found reading in Latin had peeled his interest. 

She didn’t glance up as he entered the room, but she did give a smile as he refilled her wine glass and conjured a glass of his own to sit across from her. They spoke for a long time, chatting about why she was reading in a dead language, she countered by asking his true age. There was snark in her voice, but meshed with a regality that most midguardians didn’t possess. 

His surprise was evident you see, when the super soldiers both came up to her, kissed her cheek and offered to take her to dinner. Loki rose an eyebrow because then the archer and the red headed spy were arguing over the next days morning with her. She came up during the many arguing gently, and asked if he’d like to get lunch the next day. To talk over books and wine again. He agrees, and no one seems to mind as she is escorted off with the soldiers after making a date with Loki.


	4. Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily influenced by Meghan Trainors song Me Too. And I own a multitude of onesies. Kirugumis. Not ashamed to strut about in them either.

Tony Stark

Tony catches a glimpse of her. And he had no idea what the actual fuck he’s seeing. Long hair, red heart shaped glasses and a Starbucks iced coffee in her hand. Earbuds in and a happy smirk on her face as she walks down the pavement. Catching the eyes of every single person walking, turning heads. Hell, a cabi even hit the brakes at the sight of her. 

She’s wearing a giraffe onesie. The hood pulled up, comical google eyes boggling, antlers bouncing. Beat up and battered high tops on her feet, she’s simply strolling. Enjoying her coffee and listening to music, not a damn care in the world. 

He has to snap a pic of her, he has to. No one will believe he witnessed this and no one still is going to believe what his next move is. 

He’s across the street in no time, waltzing up to her, asking her number and she giggles. She lifts the shades and pale eyes stare at him with mischief in the orbs. She says she already has a date that day, that she’s got another the next with that dates best friend and the next day is a beach day with another friend. She smirks and still gives him her number, says she might see him sooner or later. 

Giggling and laughing, caught between both super soldiers with Loki handing her a drink, on one of the large lounges in the tower was not where he expected to see her next. Wearing a red dragon onesie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
